


Babysitter Blaine II

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Babysitter Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic





	Babysitter Blaine II

Blaine can hear Kurt tossing and turning in his bed upstairs. Checking his watch, he sees it past the time the boy usually falls asleep and decides to go check on him.

As he stands outside the bedroom door, he can hear Kurt huff in frustration. “Kurt?” he calls quietly as he enters the room. “Is everything ok?”

“No,” the boy whines, sitting up, a scowl on his face.

“What’s wrong?”  
“I was almost asleep, but then I,” he pauses, unsure of what words to use. “I thought about our game. And I started to…get wet. Down there.” Kurt’s face is flushed. “And now I can’t sleep.”

Blaine’s quiet, taking a moment to plan his approach. “Hm…maybe if we played, after you’d be able fall asleep.”

Kurt bites his lip. “Okay.”

Blaine unbuttons his pants, pulling them off and tossing aside. Pressing Kurt down against the mattress, he instructs the boy to lift up his hips. He takes off his panties, spreading Kurt’s cunt. Blaine groans at the sight, the hole already leaking and his clit peeking out from under its hood. He wants to lick it, wants to stick his tongue deep inside Kurt’s pussy until he squirts all over Blaine’s face, but he doesn’t want to spook him.

Instead, he lets two fingers slip inside the wet heat, his cock twitching with how tight Kurt is. Blaine lets his fingers thrust in and out, teasing Kurt until he’s writhing on the bed and soft moans are slipping out of his mouth.

Blaine withdraws his fingers, instead grabbing hold of his dick and guiding it to Kurt’s folds. He drags the head of it over the boy’s hole a few times, but then he pushes in, hard and fast. Kurt hisses at the intrusion, but Blaine continues to fuck in and out of his wet little pussy, letting his fingers rub over his clit.

He can feel Kurt getting wetter now, and his thrusts speed up, aided by the fluid gushing out of the boy’s pussy. With Kurt flat on his back like this, legs spread wide, Blaine gets a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of him, the boy’s pussy lips clinging tightly to his cock. “Fuck,” he mutters, grabbing on to Kurt’s hips with both hands and pounding into him with abandon.

He watches as Kurt’s eyes shut, his head falling back, as he works him over. His mouth drops open, his pink lips parting and moans tumbling out one after another.

Kurt’s cunt starts to spasm, and when Blaine looks back down, he sees Kurt’s fingers rubbing furiously at his clit, trying to prolong his orgasm. The sight of the innocent little boy touching himself is too much, and Blaine comes, groaning as he thrusts weakly into Kurt a few more times.

When he pulls out his now soft dick, Kurt smiles up at him.

“Thanks, Blaine,” he says, pulling the covers up and rolling onto his side.

“Goodnight, Kurt.”


End file.
